miderdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Just a MessageBoardsFan/Midneues vom 23.06.2018
Lange ists her - doch nun ist es endlich wieder so weit! Die neue Ausgabe der Midneues von Markus Billanz. Rückkehr des alten Vararossas - rettet Kaiser Poderich das Trölm'sche Reich? Wahrhaftig, unter Kaiser Stefanfää hatte das Trölmische Reich einige instabile Monate erlebt. Während seiner Amtszeit wurde die alte Hochburg in Varape durch einer seiner dämonischen Erzrivalinen komplett zerstört - was durch bessere Außendiplomatie hätte verhindert werden können, einen großen Liberations-Krieg gegen die Erpellande geführt, welcher für Trolm eine finanzielle Behinderung war, mehrere Staaten unter eine Personalunion gezwungen, darunter den Spinatorden, das Baltische Reich, das Imperium und schlussendlich auch die Svietunion und die Höllische Erde mit verrückten Forderungen gegen sich aufgebracht. Hätte mann auch gut vorhersehen könne, er wurde nicht umsonst von Satan persönlich gekrönt. Kein Kaiser in blau, weg mit SV! Alleine im Krieg um die Eroberung der Kiesver Rusv hat der Kaiser sicherlich mehrere hunderttausend Trölmer in den Tod geschickt. Welch Glück, dass der alte Vararossa mit des Reiches Herrlichkeit zurückgekehrt ist. Seine kaiserliche Majestät hat die blaue Ente vom Thron verdrängt und ihn dazu gebracht, MissPappnase zur Königin des Spinatordens und der Bohemie-Slowakei zu geben. Das Baltikum musste er in die Hände des Vararossas zurückgeben, schlussendlich blieben ihn nur noch die Fürstentitel im Trölmischen Reich übrig, sowie die Krone der Kiesver Rusv. Bisher hat der Kaiser Vararossa eine Politik angekündigt, welche die Trölmische Wirtschaft wieder an die Decke bringen soll, wo sie bei unseren wunderbaren Kaiser vermutlich auch kleben bleiben wird. Es wurden mehrere Wirtschaftsabkommen mit diversen Nationen geschlossen, so auch mit dem osmanischen Reich. Hiermit hat Vararossa der Große zusammen mit Sultan Osama ibn Gnaden von Osmangolu die Jahrhunderte dauernde Rivalität zwischen den Osmanischen und den Trölmischen Reich beendet. Auch Die Trölmischen Teile des Levants, darunter das gelobte Land, hat er ans Osmanische Reich verpfändet und somit einen der größten Grenzdispute zwischen den beiden Nationen gelöst. Von nun an soll der Suez-Kanal die Osmanisch-Trölmische Grenze sein. Lang lebe Varan! Kaiserkrönung in Mexiko - die Affären überschlagen sich Der letzte Zar des Erpelland, Erbfeind von Erpels Gefunde, hat in seinen Testament geschrieben, dass sein 15-jähriger Adoptivsohn Kevin XVI. den Thron in Erborussia und in der Erpellande erben sollte. Am 30.03.2018 fand die Krönung des jungen Kronprinz stattfinden, bei der es zu einigen Problemen kam. Der Kronprinz hat den Treueschwur gegenüber dem Kaiser verweigert, was zum Verlust seines Anspruchs auf den Thron führte. Wer genau nun den erborussischen Thron besteigen soll, bleibt unklar. Es handelt sich bei der Verweigerung vom Schwur nicht um die einzige Straftat des Prinzen: unter falschen Namen hat er die Kaisergarde von Stefan I. infiltriert, trotz der Tatsache, dass der Eintritt in die Garde erst ab einen Alter von 21 Jahren möglich ist. Kevin XVI hat trotz diesen Umständen am 01.04.2018 Prinzessin Harumi von Legoanien geheiratet, mit der schon sein Vater eine Affäre hatte. Es heißt, Kevin hatte schon vor der Hochzeit mit der Prinzessin geschlafen und habe ihr auch zugesehen, wie sie mit Herzogin Jasmin von Erpels Gefunde, seiner eigenen Mutter, Geschlechtsverkehr hatte, wobei es sich hierbei laut selbsternannten „Experten“ nur um Gerüchte vom Königshof handelt. Aufgrund des Tod vom kinderlosen Kaiser von Mexiko hat der junge Prinz Anspruch auf den Thron erhoben. Trotz der Tatsache, dass dieser Anspruch kaum legitimität hat, wurde er zum Herrscher Mexikos gekrönt. Es kam während der Krönung zu Außeinandersetzungen mit dem Diplomaten Aluhut, welcher den neuen Kaiser mit Parolen beglückwünschte. Zerfall der Höllischen Erde Die Sonne steigt nie im Höllischen Reich. Mit der Höllischen Erde, welche die gesamte Welt für einige Monate in Krise versetzt, ist nun ein Ende. Das Reich ist zerfallen, als Luzifer Suizid begangen hat um die Erde angeblich vor einer unserer Redaktion unbekannten Bedrohung zu retten. Dies führte zum Zerfall der Höllischen Besitztümer in Nordamerika, Indien und England. Die Englische Insel wurde von der Trvialogistischen Wissenschaftsdivision Schottlands übernommen, während Indien in Anarchie zerfallen ist und vor einigen Tagen durch das Australische Empire erobert wurde. Kanada ist in einige Nachfolgerstaaten zerfallen, darunter das Inuit-Reich, Kanada und der Kanadische Kreuzfahrerorden. Auch hier ist ein Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen, wobei es bisher keine großen Schäden gibt, da sich die einzelnen Kriegsparteien nur gegenseitig für ihre großen Erfolge gratulieren, welche darin bestehen, die andere Seite zu gratulieren. Immer diese höflichen Kanadier ^^ Herzlich willkommen! Hiermit wollen wir noch unsere beiden neuen User willkommen heißen: Mr. Trivia und Sherlock Holmes. Herzlich willkommen in unseren Wiki! Auch alle Nutzer, welche zwischendurch inaktiv waren und wieder zurückgekommen sind heißen wir herzlich willkommen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Midneues